characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Transport
Transportation Bob the Builder, Pingu, Rosie and Jim Teletubbies, Percy the Park Keeper, Kipper, MAD, Toy Story 3, Barney, Winnie the Pooh, Dream Street, The Roly Mo Show, Shining Time Station, We're Going On The Bear Hunt, Playbox, Brambly Hedge, MGM Some of The Best, Tots TV, Teletubbies Count of Number, Fireman Sam, Barney Bear, Lady and the Tramp, Teletubbies Everywhere, Fourways Farm, Caillou, Robot Chicken, Tots Video, Shawn and Team, The Railways of Crotoonia, Fimbles and Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends clips, episodes and sing along songs. Episodes Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Big Surprise UK VHS) # Toby (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Story and Song Collection UK VHS) # We Close Our Eyes When We Go to Sleep (Fimbles Teddy Bear) # Donald's Duck (Thomas & Friends Peep Peep Party UK VHS) # Casey Jr Dumbo (The Reluctant Dragon) # The Shooting Star Is Coming Through (Thomas & Friends The Great Race UK DVD) # The Baby Bop Hop (Barney's Big Surprise UK VHS) # A Really Useful Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Playtime UK VHS) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Fimbles Gold Star) # Rules and Regulations (Thomas & Friends TrackTunes and Songs) # Welcome to Our Treehouse (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends 10 Years of Thomas US VHS) # Happy Birthday to Me (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # That's What Friends Are For (Thomas & Friends TrackTunes and Songs) # The Airplane Song* (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas and Friends Truckloads of Fun AUS VHS) # My Kite (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # The Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book UK VHS) # Driving Medley: In the Car and Having Fun/Itsy Bitsy Spider/Mister Sun (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Scales and Arpeggios (The (Aristocats UK VHS) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Who's Thomas (Thomas and Friends Journey Beyond Sodor UK DVD) # Tinkerputt's Song (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # I'm Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends Hello Thomas and James Japanese VHS) # We Are Little Robots (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Thomas' Christmas Song (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection UK VHS) # Listen to the Night Time** (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # The Narrow Gauge Engines (Thomas & Friends Engines and Escapades US DVD) # The Rainbow Song (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Troublesome Trucks (Thomas and Friends The Adventure Begins UK DVD) # Four Little Ducks (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Happy Birthday to Me (Reprise) (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Down by the Docks (Thomas and Friends No Help at All) # If All the Raindrops (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Coming on Through and Streamlining (Railroad Trouble Special Edition The Brave Engineer) # Can We Fix It (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # Super Spud (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # No Prob Bob (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # An Apple A Day (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # I Can't Get Down (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # Bob's Brass Band (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # No One Can Dig It Like We Do (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # Find That Cat (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # Blonde Haired Gal In A Hard Hat (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # Mambo No. 5 (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # I'm Mother Goose* (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # One Friendly Family (Thomas & Friends Thomas' Trusty Friends US DVD) # I Like the Rain (Spot Musical Adventures Spot's Umbrella) # Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Medley: Humpty Dumpty/Hey Diddle Diddle/Little Miss Muffet/Little Boy Blue/One Two Buckle My Shoe/Sing a Song of Sixpence (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Little Engines (Thomas and Friends Percy's Chocolate Crunch US VHS) # Old King Cole (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Never, Never, Never, Give Up (Thomas and Friends The Sick Engine Custom VHS/DVD) # I Love You (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Never Overlook a Little Engine (Thomas and Friends Sodor Legend of the Lost Treasure UK DVD) # If You're Happy and you know it and Such Useful Engines (Thomas and Friends V.Smile) # We Make A Team Together (Thomas and Friends Sodor Legend of the Lost Treasure UK DVD) # Big Wide World (Fimbles Wheelbarrow) # Hey, Hey, Thomas (Thomas & Friends The Thomas Way US DVD) # Do the Fimble Dance (Fimbles Music Box) Act 2 # Mary, Mary Quite Contrary # She Shells, Sea Shells # Ring O Ring O Roses # Sneezes # Ding Dong Bell, Pussy in the Well # See Saw Margery Daw # Jack Be Nimble, Jack Be Quick # This is the House That Jack Built # Hey Diddle Diddle # There Was an Old Woman Who Went Up in a Basket # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? # Star Light, Star Bright # The Man in the Moon # It's Raining, It's Pouring # Doctor Foster # 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Once I Caught a Fish Alive # 1, 2, Buckle My Shoe # Hot Cross Buns # Pat-a-Cake Pat-a-Cake # Tom, Tom the Piper's Son # The Queen of Hearts # Old King Cole # Polly Put the Kettle On # I Had a Little Nut Tree # Bobby Shaftoe # Dance to Your Daddy # Three Wise Men # Rub a Dub Dub Three Men in a Tub # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # Three Blind Mice # Tommy Tittle Mouse # Yankee Doodle Dandy # Ride a Cock Horse to Banbury Cross # Cock-A-Doodle Doo # Incey Wincey Spider # Little Miss Muffet # Humpty Dumpty # Girls and Boys Come Out to Play # Georgie Porgie # Wee Willie Winkie # Hush a Bye Baby # I Had a Cat and the Cat Pleased Me # Curly Locks # There were Two Black Birds # Jack & Jill # Diddle Diddle Dumpling # Goosey Goosey Gander # Over the Hills and Far Away # Grand Old Duke of York # King of the Castle # Round and Round the Garden # Here we Go Round the Mulberry Bush # Mary Had a Little Lamb # The Lion and the Unicorn # There Was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe # Little Tommy Tucker # Old Mother Hubbard # The North Wind Doth Blow # Little Jack Horner # I See Three Ships # Ba Ba Black Sheep # See Saw Sacradown # Hickory Dickory Dock # Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat # Bow Wow Says the Dog # Little Poll Parrot # Pease Porridge Hot # Jack Sprat # Peter Piper # Elsie Marley # To Market To Market # Barber Sheep # This Little Pig Went to Market # One for a Money, Two for a Show # Simple Simon # I Love Sixpence # Sing a Song of Sixpence # About a Snail # The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance # The Duckies Do # The Dino Dance # Run, Run in One Place # Move Your Body # Looby Loo # Jingle Bells # Deck the Halls with Bows of Holly # The Holly and The Ivy # Little Jack Horner # Christmas is a Coming # Hark The Herald Angels Sing # Away in a Manger # Silent Night # Good King Wenceslas # We Three Kings # O Little Town of Bethlehem # Once in Royal David's City # O Come All Ye Faithful # The Twelve Days of Christmas # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Pat-A-Cake # Hot Cross Buns # I Wrote A Letter To My Love # Oranges and Lemons Act 3 # Soldier Soldier Will You Marry Me # The Farmer's in His Den # Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes # Pop Goes The Weasel # Ring-A-Ring O' Roses # The Wheels on the Bus # Lavender Blue # Hokey Cokey # Jingle at the Window # Winter's Wonderful # Deck the Halls # Oh, Christmas Tree # Jolly Old St. Nicholas # Look into Santa's Book # Joy to the World (Instrumental) # Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year # Wrap It Up # The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Instrumental) Christmas Medley:/Silent Night (Instrumental) # "The Aristocats" (The Aristocats UK VHS) # "Thomas O'Malley Cat (song)" (The Aristocats UK VHS # "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" (The Aristocats UK VHS # "She Never Felt Alone" (The Aristocats UK VHS) # "Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat (reprise)" (The Aristocats UK VHS) # Thomas and Percy (Thomas & Friends Sand and Sea Nick Jr Too) # Working Together Again, Searching Everywhere and It's Gonna be A Great Day (Thomas and Friends King of the Railway UK DVD) # Up on the Housetop # Thomas and James Are Racing, Jobs a Plenty, Where Oh Where is Thomas, Engine Roll Call (The Great Discovery) and Thomas You're the Leader (The Great Discovery UK DVD) # They Stand Together, Give Up the Ship! (Looney Tunes Porky's Railroad) # A. Really Useful Engine (reprise) (Thomas and Friends The Adventure Begins UK DVD) # The Bowling Song (Tom and Jerry The Bowling Alley Cat) # Will You Won't You (Thomas and Friends The Great Race The Movie UK DVD) # I'm Full of Surprises (Thomas and Friends The Great Race The Movie UK DVD) # You Can Only Be You (Thomas and Friends The Great Race The Movie UK DVD) # Roly Finding Rockit Book Song (The Roly Mo Show Rockit's Birthday) # Be Who You Are, and Go Far (partial reprise of You Can Only Be You Thomas and Friends The Great Race The Movie UK DVD) # He's Full of Surprises (reprise of I'm Full of Surprises Thomas and Friends The Great Race The Movie UK DVD) Act 4 # Nothing Can Stop Us Now (Tillie to the Rescue) # Night Train (Thomas & Friends Peep Peep Party UK VHS) # Do the Fimble Dance (Fimbles Yawn) # Gone Fishing (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Playtime UK VHS) # Roly Book Song Little Bo (The Roly Mo Show Imagine) # I Love Meringue (1990s), Catalina La Coja, Metela Sacala, Las Bailarins and Fiesta (Thomas & Friends Punta Time With Thomas & Other Adventures) # Old MacDonald Had A Farm (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining (Thomas and Friends Rescues on the Railways AUS VHS) # Wibble Wobble (Fimbles Jelly) # Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Story and Song Collection UK VHS) # Welcome to Doulc (Shrek UK VHS) # Come For The Ride (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Happy Holidays AUS VHS) # Skip to My Lou (The Roly Mo Show Music Class) # Harold the Helicopter (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Happy Holidays AUS VHS) # The Wheel on the Bus (The Roly Mo Show You can Drive My Car) # Set Friendship in Motion! (Adventures on the Rail-Road (Volume 2 VHS) The Railways of Crotoonia) # Wake Up Flowers (Fimbles Red Tree) # Accidents Will Happen (Thomas & Friends Truckloads of Fun AUS VHS) # I am Florrie round I Go (Fimbles Wheelbarrow) # Let's Have A Race (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Story and Song Collection UK VHS) # Winnie the Pooh Theme Song (and A Day For Eeyore) # The Work Song (Thomas & Friends On Site With Thomas US DVD) # Flashdance Maniac (Thomas Comedies Rusty and the Boulder) # It's Fun to Fimble (Fimbles Joke Teeth) # Island Song (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Story and Song Collection UK VHS) # Hello Hedgehog How are you (Fimbles Hairbrush) # Togetherness (Thomas & Friends Mud Glorious Mud US DVD) # Laugh with Me (Barney In Outer Space UK VHS) # James the Really Splendid Engine (Thomas and Friends Salty's Secret US VHS) # Puzzle Song (Fimbles Puzzle) # A Really Useful Engine (Thomas and Friends The Adventure Begins UK DVD) # The Hottest Place in Town (Thomas and Friends Journey Beyond Sodor UK DVD) # Somebody Has to Be the Favourite (Thomas and Friends Journey Beyond Sodor UK DVD) # I Wanna Be Like You (The Jungle Book UK VHS) # I Want to go Home (Thomas and Friends Journey Beyond Sodor UK DVD) # Sing A Song Of Finding (Fimbles Pumpkin) # We Can't Do Anything (Thomas and Friends Journey Beyond Sodor UK DVD) # I Can Feel A Twinkling (Fimbles Cardboard Box and Zills) # The Hottest Place in Town (Reprise) (Thomas and Friends Journey Beyond Sodor UK DVD) # Everyone Is Special (Barney Live in New York City UK VHS) # The Most important thing is Being Friends (Thomas and Friends Journey Beyond Sodor UK DVD) # Autumn song (Barney Songs UK VHS) # Everybody Dance (The Roly Mo Show Roly Mo and Friends UK DVD) # Salty (Thomas and Friends Sing Along C4U VHS) # The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round (Fimbles Cardboard Box) # The Whistle Song (Thomas and Friends Singalong C4U VHS) # Tinkle Tinkle Little Star (Fimbles Star) # Surprises (Thomas and Friends Thomas' Sodor Celebration US VHS) # 12 Days of Christmas (Fimbles Cold Place) # There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away (Thomas and Friends Percy Saves the Day US VHS) # Will you Help Me Sing My Song (Fimbles Keys) # Day and Night (Thomas & Friends Mud Glorious Mud US DVD) # Jack in the Box (Song) (Fimbles Jack in the Box) # Boo Boo Choo Choo (Thomas and Friends Thomas and the Jet Engine US VHS) # Where Did You Get That Book (Fimbles Picture Book) # Down by the Docks (Thomas and Friends James and the Red Balloon US VHS) # We Are Fimbles How Do You (Fimbles Socks) # Winter Wonderland (Thomas and Friends The Fogman and other Stories UK VHS) # Come and Play (Fimbles Teddy Bear) # On A journey Today (Thomas & Friends Snow Stops Play UK (Nick Jr. Too Airing #112) # The Copy Song (Fimbles Shadow) # Engine Roll Call (Thomas & Friends Responsibility - US (PBS Airing #06) # Roly Book Song (Fimbles Shadow) # Five New Engines In the Shed, The Red Balloon and Troublesome Trucks (Thomas & Friends Making Tracks with Thomas and Friends Promotional DVD) # The Postman Pat Song (an animated excerpt from Postman Pat's ABC Story NSPCC Children's TV Favourites Volume 2 (1992 UK VHS) # It's Great To Be An Engine, Percy's Seaside Trip and The Snow Song (Thomas and Friends Bumper Collection Seasonal Scrapes UK VHS) # Happy Birthday To You (The Roly Mo Show Rockit's Birthday and Little Bo's Birthday) # Thomas, We Love You (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Playtime UK VHS) Transportation * Speedy: Who's There * Thomas and Friends The Great Race Thomas: Hello * Teletubbies Count of Number Narrator: 8 Tinky Winky's Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas